


Oceans Between You and Me

by mabariis



Series: FE Rarepair Week [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Pining, Self-Reflection, a fuckton of metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: Flora goes to wake the camp's songstress, and loses herself in thoughts instead.





	Oceans Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair Week Day 7 Prompts: "Azure/Crimson"
> 
> Recommended listening/Title references: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdXBjwXbMg

The ocean's waves were not gray, but azure, and they flowed from the head of Azura herself. Where sunlight hit it was seafoam, where it curved the coast. Its tides came from her breathing, gentle rise and fall as she lay sleeping, wholly undisturbed, despite Flora's entry. If she drowned in that ocean, Flora thought, she might not mind.

The purpose of her going in was to wake her. Yet instead, here she stood. Silent. Observing. Was it ironic? Or just more of the same? They both had that habit to a degree, that common thread being what drew them to each other in the first place.   


Flora used to be so sure she hid it well. The bitter resentment she held at having been taken, at being made to serve a royal whose ignorance to it all only made things worse. The hurt when her sister accepted it all, seemed content with their new life, unwilling to return. The betrayal when she thought she'd found someone else lying to save face, only to learn that the bite was the façade. She hid it all, behind serene smiles and level tones and smooth, impeccable service. But Azura saw right through her, and, most remarkably to Flora...wasn't disgusted with those parts. She accepted them. She listened. How long had it been since she felt like someone listened?

Azura's laugh was a melody almost as beautiful as when she sang. She'd treated Flora to private performances as their talks together continued, long past the secrets of their hearts and into lighter fare. At what point had she begun to notice the way Azura's mouth moved, how long her fingers were, or the beauty of the ocean of her hair? When did she come up with this daydream? When did the bud within her heart become so arrogant as to try and bloom?

She was gentle in ways Flora wondered if she deserved. Kind, if somewhat lonely. She liked flower arranging and conversations and if she upset someone it bothered her for days. She had lived feeling she couldn't be a part of the world she was taken into. So had Flora, though for different reasons. If anyone could understand her best, wasn't it her? Even now, as Azura slept, Flora thought of her face lit up with a smile, and of wanting to kiss her.

When their hands touched, Azura never pulled away, but Flora did. She was painfully aware of the oceans between them. So much of this army ran on hope, that for her to hope she could be loved seemed selfish. And she was...trying to be less selfish, in the feelings she held.

Flora knew she would have to break the scene before her soon. She'd taken on much of helping Azura of her own volition, and it was...nice, not feeling like her assistance was just obligation. Nothing against her liege, but she'd never truly chosen to be there. She chose Azura. Or she wanted to.

Flora gently cleared her throat and prepared to wake Azura, but before she could, the ocean stirred.

With a long, slow breath, Azura pushed her upper half from her resting position. Through streams of hair she soon moved back, she spotted Flora.

"Oh, Flora. Did you come to wake me?"

She bowed out of habit. "Yes, Lady Azura. The rest of the camp is preparing for breakfast, if you would like to join them."

She smiled, sunlight making more seafoam. "Thank you. It's nice to see your face in the morning."

"I-It is my pleasure. Excuse me." Flora bowed again, rushing herself out of there, sure the red hues blossoming on her face were unbecoming.


End file.
